1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a heating rotator, a fixing device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there have been fixing devices for melting developer images by action of heat and pressure to fix the same by allowing recording paper to which the developer images are transferred to pass through pressure areas formed of the heating rotators heated by heat sources and pressure rotators.